Dream on Fang
by DJ Rush
Summary: Itex is finished and the flock is free to do what they want or are they? Major Fax and some Niggy and Eggy. Fang get's jealous when Max meets a nice guy at the beach and is googling his eyes at someone else too what will happen to the Faxness?
1. Beach Boys and Vollyballs

**Hey guys, this is my first story and I hope you like it!**

**(Max)**I was flying faster than I have ever flown before, probably 350 miles per hour but I was still being tailed by an extremely fast bunch of flying erasers. Yeah, I know what you're thinking, "I thought all of the erasers were dead" well, you got me on that one. Anyways, even though I was going lightning fast, they were still gaining on me, uh oh. They were less than 20 feet behind me now! I tried to put on a burst of speed but something had my ankle, I looked back at my feet and saw an eraser holding on tight. Crap. The eraser yanked a taser out of his pocket, pointed it at me and pulled the trigger. ZAP!

I woke up; beads of sweat rolling down my face. I looked around, good; the flock was all still there. Man, what a dream. We were staying at the Hyatt hotel in a suit (courtesy of my all expense paid credit card which we found on the streets of New York) with two bedrooms; one with two twin beds, one with a king size, and in the connecting room, with a pullout couch that fit two. We had to do rock, paper, scissors to see who got what bed and with my luck I was the one who got to call the front desk for my luxury, genuine rollaway twin bed. While Fang got the big king size, Iggy and Gazzy got the two twins, and Angel and Nudge slept on the pullout couch.

I sat up and looked at the clock on the stove; it was three o'clock. Great, oh well, I'll just get some water and… Well I don't know just wait for the sun to rise I guess. So I got up and opened the fridge as the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. I grabbed two water bottles and handed one to Fang who was standing behind me smiling. "Come on," he whispered heading back to his glorious master bedroom. We sat on the bed together and he turned on the huge flat screen TV (told you it was glorious). There was nothing on except some cheesy romance movie, we didn't complain, after all, it was better entertainment that hearing Gazzy sing the constipation song. After about ten minutes it was getting quite boring and I was fading in and out of consciousness before I totally I crashed, I glanced over at Fang and saw that he was staring at the screen, mesmerized. I gave a soft laugh then collapsed into Fangs lap sound asleep.

**(Fang) **I felt a soft thud on my legs and realized that Max had practically passed out on me. I smiled and angled her head in a softer position and stroked her beautiful blonde, streaked hair. I picked up her hand because it looked lonely all by its self and entwined my fingers with hers. I lay back on the pillows with Max right beside me. Now I could sleep easily, just being in her presence was all I needed. I rapped my arm her waist to keep her close and closed my eyes hoping this feeling would never go away.

**(Angel) **I opened my eyes and quietly crept into the kitchen grabbing myself a bottle of water out of the fridge. I was on my way back to my bed when I saw lights flashing under the crack to Fang's room. I opened the door slightly and saw that Max was laying there with him sleeping. I edged into the room quietly wondering what the flashing was still. I saw it was the TV and turned it off. As I was leaving the room, I noticed something; Max and Fang were holding hands. Finally! They've been thinking about each other for forever about how much they loved the other but didn't know how to tell the other one. Huh, interesting time but ok. Then I climbed into my bed and slid the covers over me. I closed my eyes and almost instantly fell asleep.

**(Max) **I woke up (this time at a decent hour) and tried to sit up. There was something keeping me down though; Fang was still sleeping but holding my hand in a tight grip. Whoa dear. What was he doing? First he was sucked into a cheesy romance movie, now he was holding my hand while I was sleeping. What was this poor boy getting at? Did he like me, like me? Ugh! So many questions! But what if Fang really was in love with me… I mean I loved him but, as a brother. Like when he kissed me in that cave, I felt something special; it was like we were meant for each other. Afterwards, I realized that it was like kissing your brother! Ew right? Anyways, I hoped this was just a stage and he got over it soon. I slipped my hand carefully out of his grip and edged out of the room, careful not to wake him. I walked over to Iggy and Gazzy's room and peered in to see if they were awake yet. I saw Iggy sitting upright with his eyes still closed. "Iggy," I whispered, trying to get his attention.

His eyelids opened and his sightless eyes flickered towards me, "Max?"

"Yeah, Iggy will you make some breakfast before the kids wake up?"

"Can't you just order room service or something?" He said looking tired.

"Sure, but nobody beats your cooking," I said smiling as I left the room. I picked up the hotel phone and pushed the button that said "room service", it was a long complicated process after that. The person who was taking the order kept asking if I was sure I wanted all this food and of course I was sure, if I wasn't, would I be ordering it??? No, I wouldn't. It took a lot of willpower not to yell at the room service person.

About an hour later there was a knock on the door. I opened it and took the food from the waiter. Oh man, it smelled good! I set the table and put the food on the plates, making it look like a scene from a professional cooking show. Wow you've really out done your self Max, give yourself a nice pat on the back. I thought looking back at my masterpiece. "Breakfast!" I hollered opening the doors to Fang's and Iggy's rooms. Five sleepy looking bird kids stumbled into the kitchen looking astonished (well accept Iggy because well, yeah).

"Whoa Max!" The three younger kids said in unison. They raced to their chairs and started woofing down the food. Iggy gave an Mmmm sound and Fang, well, Fang didn't say anything. I sat down with them and enjoyed the most wonderful breakfast ever.

**(Fang)** I scraffed down my share of the huge breakfast making sure to leave lots for the kids. I glanced down the table at Max who was brushing Angel's blonde curls out of er face. Oh Max, if only you knew how I felt about you, I wish you felt the same way. I guess we can't all get our wishes, I hope she'll come around soon though. Huh.

**(Angel)** I looked at Fang and felt bad for him. I sent a though to him saying "I'm sorry Fang".

**(Fang)** Crap, Angel heard that. Man, it's really hard to keep your thoughts secret around this joint. I didn't really want a six year old tuning in on my thoughts.

**(Max)** I looked at Fang and caught his eye, I gave a quick smile and he nodded at me. Jesh, what did I have to do to get some emotion out of that boy? 'Um Max, actually Fang is having quite a bit of emotion. He really, really loves you a lot' Angel chimmed in. Wow, didn't see that one coming. _Oh Max, you know you two are crazy about each other._ Ok not now Jeb, I really don't need your opinion. Ugh! Yeah, two people listening in on my thoughts, would I ever have a privet conversation?! I mean just me talking to myself in my head or at least something like that? Aparently not.

I thought we should get moving so as to not stay in one place long enough for people to find out who we were. So we were on our way to California from our nice stay at the Hyatt in Colorado. The flock was very excited about it because they all had things in mind that they wanted to do. Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge voted on Disney Land, Iggy and Fang voted on the beach; no doubt for the bikinies (sexist pigs), and well me, LA can't be too bad; surfing, malls with cute shoes, and the wide open ocean. We went to Disney Land first and that was much the same as when we went in Florida; Total posed as Iggy's guid dog, and it was extremely crowded; the usual squeemishness from being surrounded by hundreds of people, nothing new. Next, we went to the beach, but first we had to all needed swimming suits so we went to a little surf shop neer the shore. "Ok guys," I said. "Pick out a suit guys."

They all rummaged around the racks looking for theirs size. Fang had a black one in his hands and handed a blue one to Iggy. They headed back to the changing rooms as Angel came up to me, "Hey Max, look at this one!" She said holding up a pink one piece with a tutu.

"That's really pretty sweetie," I said smilling at her. "Why don't you go try that on?"

I myself was looking through a rack and luck me, all they had in my size were bikinies. Oh boy, Fang would never let me live it down if I actually wore one of these. There were pink ones, flower ones, tiedie ones, and wait, a blue one with surf shorts! Yes! I glanced around for Nudge and Gazzy and saw that to no surprise Gazzy had picked out a pair of camo trunks and Nudge a purple one piece with a black zipper down the front. I motioned them towards the dressing roomes and we all perchased our new swim suits and headed to the beach.

I sat under an umbrella in the shade watching the kids play. Fang was discribing the beach to Iggy and then led him down to the water. Fang came back up the beach and sat next to me whistling at me in my swimsuit. I rolled my eyes and gave him one of my signature 'you wana try that again and live to tell the tale' looks. Just then a really cute guy walked by; probably my age maybe a little older.

**(Fang)** The way Max just looked at that weiner who walked past us hurt. She never looked at me that way. Just then, Mr. Weiner came back over and looked at Max, "Hi I'm Kevin," he said holding out a hand for Max to shake.

She took it and said, "Hey, I'm Max."

"Uh Max, me and some friends were playing volley ball and we needed another player and well it didn't seem like you were doing anything and we wanted to know if you'd like to play." I raised my eyebrows at Mr. Weiner and it seemed to startle him. Good. "Unless you're spending time with your uh, boyfriend." Yeah I wish.

Max blushed and said, "No, he's not my boyfriend. He's my uh, brother. Yeah, he's my brother," she looked at me as if for help but I just shrugged. "Ok I'll come, F'Nick keep an eye on the kids alright?" Max said standing up to go with the guy. Great, this is turning into another Sam story. I sighed and nodded watching her leave, wishing that it was me leading her down the beach.

**It's kind of a cliff hanger ending but please review it tell me what you think! I'll take any ideas feel free give! Signed, HockeyLuver**


	2. Oh so BRILLIANT Fang

**Hey thanks to you four that reviewed my first chapter! I really appreciate it!!!!! I love reviews and putting ideas in them for me for the next chapter would rock my world! So keep writing them and please tell people about it! Thanks! And here's chapter 2:**

**Chapter 2**

**(Fang)** We were staying in a motel practically on the beach that we'd been at earlier today, unfortunately.

**(Max)** It seemed like everyone was having fun today, well almost everyone. Fang had seemed pretty fumed when I want to play volleyball (which by the way is a totally sissy sport why I agreed to play I don't know) with Kevin (oh yeah, that's why). I felt kind of bad that I made him that mad. It's just so weird that Fang loves me, loves me; not just like a sister. Maybe I felt the same way, but he wouldn't know because he's never given it a chance! Ugh, boys. I could think about that later, but right now I had to put the kids to bed. This motel was quite a step down from our last resting point in Colorado but it would do. I tucked in Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge and then said goodnight to Iggy. I went and locked the door then walked over to Fang who had set up blankets on the floor for me and him. I sat down on mine and waited to see if he'd say anything. I was wasting my time, of course he wouldn't because he's, "So how's your new friend?" I stared at him, "I hardly know the kid, give me a break." I snapped jesh, jealous much? He just looked down at his knees and said nothing. "I'm sorry," I put my arm around his shoulders. I really need to work on that whole controlling my temper thing, "Goodnight." I laid down and closed my eyes. "Goodnight," I heard that wonderfully familiar voice say. I smiled and we both drifted out of consciousness.

**(Gazzy)** I sat up in my bed, sweating, "Angel," I whispered trying not to wake anyone else.

"Gazzy?" She said, sitting up too.

"Angel, I have a feeling we need to go back to Arizona and see Max's mom."

"Me too, I'm not sure why, but i really think there's something wrong." I sighed and looked relieved that she thought so too, "Should we tell Max now or wait until morning?"

"I don't think this should wait," I said swinging my legs out of bed.

Angel got up too and said, "Dang, i really love the beach, i don't want to go." We tiptoed out of our room and saw Fang and Max laying on the floor together.

"Max, Max wake up," I shook her shoulder and saw her eyes pop open.

"What?!" She said in alarm accidentally smacking Fang with her arm as she sat up. I snickered at her as Fang said, "What the heck are you doing?"

"Max, we think your mom is in trouble and we need to get to Arizona fast!"

**(Max)** OK what were they talking about, my mom was in trouble? "Gazzy slow down, what are you talking about?"

"Well, Angel and I have this feeling that your mom needs help right now and if we don't get there soon it'll be too late!" Okay, this news.

Usually when an eight year old and a six year old want you to go somewhere in the middle of the night you tell them to go back to sleep, but this was my mom they were talking about and Angel and Gazzy weren't ordinary kids. So we packed up and left at 1:AM. Nudge was extremely tired and had trouble keeping pace, Angel and Gazzy seemed very proud of themselves and were pretending that they were leading the mission, Fang seemed positively ecstatic and so did Iggy. Weird, since when have those two been happy to wake up in the middle of the night to go fly across the country? Very suspicious.

We had been flying for about three hours now and the sun was begining to come up over the horizon. We could actually see my house (ha, my house, imagine that?) getting closer. OK good, we were almost there. "OK guys, here it is we'll check the house first to make sure she's not in there before we go looking around.

We landed and walked up the porch. We rang the doorbell and to our surprise, Ella opened the door. She was wearing light blue pajamas and her eyes were barely open. Ella didn't seem to register the scene for a minute but then realized it was us. Her eyes widened and she positively leaped through the door embracing me in a hug, "Max! Oh my gosh!" I hugged her back and then said, "Is mom here?" She looked worried, "No she's not, she went to the grocery store late last night and hasn't come back. I hope she's alright."

"Ella, where's the grocery store? We think she's in trouble we need to find her." "OK, follow this road here and when you hit the traffic light, turn left and you can't miss it," OK so to the grocery store! "Thanks Ella we'll be back in a bit." So we followed her directions and saw a terrible sight.

There was a fifteen car pile up and there were ambulances all over the place. We ran over to the scene only to see Mom being hauled away on a stretcher. We followed her to the ambulance and trued to climb in after her, "Excuse me ma'am are you family?" "Yeah of course this is our mom!" The man agreed to let us in so we climbed into the back feeling very claustrophobic. I looked at my mom and saw she was unconscious. Crap.

We arrived at the hospital and Mom was rolled away on a gurney leaving us waiting out in the hall. I drummed my fingers nervously on my knees. Fang came over and put his arm around me. "You're shaking," he said stroking my hair. "It's all right, she's going to be fine, don't worry," don't worry? Don't worry!?! Excuse me this is me we're talking about how can I not worry, my mom was just in a freaking huge car accident! "I know," was all I could muster. Ella came almost sprinting into the hall and stopped when she saw us. The flock looked at her and saw that she had streaks of tears down her face. "Ella," I said motioning for her to come sit next to me on the floor. She came over and sat down. Her arms were wrapped around her knees and she was sobbing into them; trust me, I know exactly how she felt. I hugged her and kept telling her that Mom was going to be OK even though I had no knowledge of that truthfully. To my surprise Iggy came over and sat next to Ella, stroking her hair and telling her it was alright. Whoa. This world is just full of surprises isn't it?

Two excruciating hours later a doctor told us that we could come in and see her. All of us walked into her room and Dr. Martinez smiled at us. Oh my gosh, that was one of the biggest relieves of my life along with when Fang had come out of surgery from getting a big gaping hole in his side thanks to my half brother. That memory made me wince. I made my way over to the bed and said, "What's the damage?" That's all I could say??? Wow, I really need to work on my communication skills. "Oh, Max," she said beaming at me. Oh man, I'm really not good with this whole gushy lovely thing. "It's only a few broken bones nothing major.

So Mom got all patched up and we headed back to the house. Mom was on crutches and had a cast on her left leg and a sling around her neck holding a broken left arm. Man, she got hammered pretty hard. We were all taking care of her, all seven of us.

**(Iggy)** It's kind of hard to help an injured person if you don't know where anything is and you can't seem to find it because well, your blind. But Max's sister Ella helped me out with that. "Iggy, you want to come upstairs and help me carry down some blankets for my mom?" Ella said from somewhere to my left. "Yeah, sure all come," I said as she grabbed my hand and lead me up the stairs and into her mom's room. The closet is over here she said leading me toward it. Apparently it was a walk-in closet because I felt around and it seemed like a small room. "Iggy, uh thanks for uh, calming me down at the hospital," Ella said. God I wish I could see her! I blushed, "Your welcome." Then I felt the most wonderfull sensation ever; Ella kissed me, and not just a peck, I mean really kissed me. My hands came up around her waist holding her closer and her arms wrapped around my shoulders. We tilted our heads in different directions so that we could kiss better when I heard a snicker from the direction we'd come in.

"Nice Ig," Fang said. "Damn it Fang I'll kill you!" I heard Fang jogging away and blood rushed to my face. "It's OK, we'll get him later," Ella said but I couldn't see the expression on her face so I didn't know what she had in mind. I'll kick myself later for asking this but, "Um Ella, what do you look like?" I just realized what a stupid question that was and was going to say never mind but she took my hand and moved it up so that I could touch her face. I felt her features and they were absolutely beautiful.

"Iggy, Ella! Where are those blankets?" Max called up. Oh yeah blankets, "We should go back downstairs." Ella said pushing a stack of blankets into my arms, "OK let's." I said, in the best mood of my life.

**(Fang)** Sure, Iggy and Max's sister get to hit it off in a closet but Max hardly looks at me. I stormed through Dr. Martinez's house to the front door and said, "I'm going out." Max started to say, "Where are y," but I slammed the door and did an up, up and away.

**(Max)** Shoot. Fang storming out of the house is never good. "Uh guys, you help mom for a while and I'll catch up with you later," I ran to the door and flung my self out, immediately looking up to see if he'd taken off. Sure enough, he was a speck, but visible. I unfolded my wings and took off in pursue of Fang.

**(Fang) **I saw Max flying toward me and speed up. I looked back to see if she was still following me; she was. With her freaking supersonic speed, she caught up with me easily and said, "We need to talk." I hated my self for doing this but I ignored her and dived down toward the trees to get away. I looked back again to see if she was coming and uh, BIG MISTAKE. I was plummeting too fast and had gone into tree level. I tryed to steer through it but that was impossible. My wings clipped several trees and as i thought this could't get any worse, I seemed to be headed for a really big rock. I hit it but ricishaed off and into a lake. Just my luck. I started sinking and wouldn't have if I could've moved at least one part of my body but we can't always get what we want. Water whooshed into my lungs as I could no longer hold my breath and I was sure I was done for because I drifted into darkness. Normally I like the dark but this time, not so much

**(Max)** "Fang!" I was weaving through the trees toward him when I saw him hit a humugus rock and fall into a lake. Talk about bad luck. I skidded to a stop on top of the rock and saw Fang sinking fast. I dove in after him, grabbing him around the waste and pulling him to the surface. I dragged him to shore and saw he wasn't breathing. Let me tell you, breathing is one of those essential things in life.

Oh god, oh god, what do I do?! I think I saw somewhere that you push his stomach so water comes out. I tryed that and it was like a Fang water fountain. Ok good, but he still wasn't breathing. I think I have to blow air into his mouth. Crap. So I opened his mouth and placed mine on his as I blew lung fulls of air in.

He coughed and spit out some water and started breathing. Score one on the breathing!

His eyes fluttered open and I gasped. I fell on him immediately, "Fang! I thought you were gone for good!"

**Hey guys I hope you liked it and if you'd like another chapter real soon, keep on truckin on those reviews!!! Any ideas would be great. Remember, tell your friends about it! Thanks for reading! Tune in next time for CHAPTER 3**


	3. Vacation anyone?

**Hey everyone! Here's magical chapter 3! You should feel praised to be in it's presence do ya, do ya, do ya? Thanks for the reveiws and note that the more reviews i get, the faster the next chapter will come out! So REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! Ideas are also warmly welcomed!!! Here it is chapter 3 DUN DUN DUUUNNNN...**

**(Fang)** I opened my eyes and didn't really see much, just hair; Max's hair. She was laying on me. I couldn't feel my body though, I couldn't move it. "Max," I said noticing that we were both sopping wet, I remembered that I'd fallen into the lake.

"Fang!" She clutched me tight to her chest.

"Max, I can't move my body," she froze, a worried expression on her beautiful face. She was worried about me, she cared! I just looked into her big, brown eyes that were shining with tears.

"We need to get you back to the house," she said pushing me into a sitting position.

"You can't carry me all that way," she raised her eyebrows.

"Watch me," did I tell you that I love that girl? Max picked me up, one arm under my legs and one arm woven in front of my arms and behind my back. I couldn't feel my neck so my head lulled back in Max's arms. She snapped out her wings and took to the air as though I weighed nothing. God, she amazes me. She flew at a steady pace and started spiraling down towards Dr. Martinez's house. We landed and she immediately sprinted towards the house.

Great, because of me, there were now two injured people in this house. Max stumbled through the door being careful not to bang my motionless head against the wall; how sweet of her.

Max trudged into the living room where Dr. Martinez and the others gasped. "Guys, we need somewhere to put him," she said as if I were just dead weight.

"Yeah, a place to put him would be nice," I said making sure people noticed I was still there.

"Oh my god!" Dr. Martinez squealed, she quickly leaped off of the couch making room for me and hobbled over to a chair, "Here, put Fang here."

Max laid me down on the couch; she sat next to me and bent down to whisper so that only I could hear, "If you do that again, I am going to kill you." I smiled then noticed Max's face was streaked with tears. Wow, it took a lot to make this girl cry, I had really done it this time.

"So uh, Doc can you tell what's wrong with me?" I gazed as far in Dr. Martinez's direction as I could, considering I couldn't move my head.

"Well what happened?" Dr. Martinez looked at Max.

"Fang was spiraling down trying to get away from me when he had an unexpected get together with the trees. I think they beat him up pretty good."

"And then there was the whole rock and lake thing," I chimed in staring up at he ceiling (because that was all I could do).

"Yeah, genius over here ran himself into a huge rock before almost drowning in a lake," Dr. Martinez gaped.

What to do with me was discussed for quite a while actually before a decision was made to take me up to bed and see what I was like tomorrow. So Max gently picked me up again and carried me upstairs. It bugged me that I was so helpless.

She laid me onto the bed and sat next to me her eyes locked on mine shaking her head. Everyone else had already gone to bed. "So is this the way you planned to get my attention?" Max smirked at me waiting for my answer.

"Well it worked didn't it?" I said hoping I'd get lucky.

"Maybe," she said, her head moving in closer to mine. Our lips met. And it wasn't a quick kiss like when your mom comes back from a trip and you haven't seen her in a week, it was a real kiss.

**(Max)** Fang, Fang, Fang. What was I going to do with that boy? I laid next to him that night and fell asleep along side him.

**(Fang) **I opened my eyes the next morning and was able to sit up. It hurt a hell of a lot but I was able to. Halleluiah! Let the angels sing. I looked to my left and saw Max gently breathing. She had stayed with me all night. Maybe there was hope after all.

**(Max)** It was a miracle, Fang could move again! He still needed way large amounts of rest but he was semi mobile. I had to help him around but I don't think he minded that.

We ate breakfast and pretty much lazed around all day and oh yeah, waited hand and foot on Fang and Mom. I noticed that Iggy and Ella seemed to be getting along very, very well. Hmmm, what were they up to? Fang saw me eyeing them and motioned me over, "I know something you don't know! I know something you don't know!" Wow Fang thatks for that.

"Care to share?" I asked rolling my eyes at him.

"I do enjoy keeping you in suspence but this is too good." I narrowed my eyes at him, "Well, i saw your sister and Iggy, how would you put it? Oh yeah, stuck to each other like glue while they were supposively getting blankets." I raised my eyebrows at him because that had been around the time he had stormed out of the house. I smirked at him.

"What?" He said trying to look inecent.

"You were jealous of Iggy and Ella! That's why you went on you crazed rampage," I had him cornered.

**(Fang)** Shit.

**(Max) **Not even Fang could lie his way out of this one ha! Fang blushed and looked away. Gotcha, point to me. That day went by semi-quickly and i found myself helping Fang into his bed again as everyone else had alread gone to bed.

"So my little jealous boy, do i get a goodnight kiss?"

"Maybe," he said trying to stand up.

I tryed to stop hm but his lips were already upon mine. He tilted his head trying to get a better angle and gently sucked my bottum lip waiting for me to admit him. I gave in, opening my his tongue came in exploring every detail of it. Fang's hands came up my weist, holding me closer as my arms wrapped around his shoulders. We broke apart and i pushed him onto the bed. He cought me off guard and pulled me down with him. I toppled onto him.

"Don't I get one?" He said looking at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Not while i'm on top," I smiled at him. Then he flipped me like a piece of bacon and in a second was on top of me.

"How about now?" He snickered touching my nose with his. I rolled over and he was on bottom again.

"Nope, _I'm_ still on top," i said. then I kissed his forehead and said, "Goodnight." I climbed off of him and stode to the door.

"You win." He said closing his eyes and yawning. I turned off the light and went to my own room reliving the last ten minutes of my life.

(Fang) Wow, I should've asked for a goodnight kiss a long, long time ago. I crossed one leg over the other and placed my hands behind my head. Max. I drifted off with that beautiful thought in my mind.

(Angel) Fang and Max, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! I silently sang in my head smiling to myself. I was sitting in my room but i could still hear their thoughts clear as a bell. I can't wait to tell Gazzy about this! I'm glad Fang is ok and i think it's sweet that him and Max are together. I also think it's cute that Iggy and Ella are together. They're both cute couples and I'm happy for them. I just feel bad for Iggy because we'll be leaving Ella and Mrs. Martinez soon and he'll be heartbroken.

(Max) I decided that we would leace and be on our way in about two days (just enough time for fang to heal).

We were all sad that we were leaving but you can't live at Mon's forever, I really don't want to end up 40 and old still mooching off of old Mom here, so i thought it was better to leave with my youth. We said our goodbyes and i swear i saw Iggy shed a tear or two as we took off into the sunrise. Poor guy, having to leave his love.

I had decided that since we had no idea what so ever where we were headed that we should each get to pick where we wanted to go next (of course I was going last lucky me). We did the thing where I picked a number between 1 and 100 and who ever got closest got to pick first. Angel wasn't allowed to play because she kinda always know what the number was so she auto maticly got to pick third.

"Ok guys, I got it," I said holding the number in my head; it was 24. "Gazzy, you go first," I said hoping Angel wasn't helping anyone.

"Um, 87," Gazzy said looking at me hopefully.

"Nope, Iggy you next," Iggy thought hard.

"14 and that's my final answer," Iggy said in a gameshow hosty mannor.

I made a buzzer type noise, "I am sorry, that is incorrect." Nudge's turn.

"Nudge sweetie, your turn," I looked at her wondering what was going through her head.

"22?" She looked at me hopefully.

"Sorry, not quite." I turned to Fang. "And here we have our finaly contestant," I said in my best gameshow host voice. "What will it be contestant number four?"

Fang put a very thinkish look on his face then said, "Is it under box number 31?"

"No it is not, but you do get the lovely conservation prize of second choice because this lovely lady over here," I gestured to Nudge. "Has won our grand pize of first choice! Because our game winning number was actually 24." Nudge squeeled with excitment. "Nudge gets to pick first, Fang second, Angel third, Iggy fourth, Gazzy fith, and give it up for me in last wahoo! So Nudge where are we headed next?"

She looked excited, "Colorado, to go skiing! I've never been skiing before I really want to go and now we can isn't that great guys? I think it really is and I'm so happy i get to pick first because i really, really want to go!" I inturrupted her.

"Nudge honey, where happy for you too but could you tone down the happy glow a little bit?" She blushed. there seemed to be a lot of that going around.

So, we were off to Colorado for some skiing. Yeah, that's going to end real well. We angled our wings so that we were flying in the correct direction and soared off into the distance.

**I hope you liked this chapter because it took a really long time to write and it was really dificult to find time because of that place i just love oh so much that i have to wake up at 5:00am to go to. That kinda stunts the story growth a little bit but again I LOVE LOVE LOVE reviews and remember leave me ideas! I know this chapter was a little weird but well... deal with it. I luv all my readers!!!! Keep reading!**


	4. Dream squashed

**It's been a couple days since i've updated so sorry I just had total writers block and you know that annoying thing that happens from 7:AM to 3:30 and there comes the crap they** **give you to take home to try and make your lives miserable there too! But ha! I'm not giving in! I'm still writing MUAH HA HA! No school system can keep me away from the keyboard to stop me from writing to WONDERFUL reviewers (hint hint) well I know you've been waiting so here's chapter 4 yaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!**

**(Max)** We were in keystone national park in a little ski rental shop near the slopes. There were lots of skis and snowboards to choose from. We had to get fitted with boots and that went surprisingly well. Fang and I got fitted for snowboarding boots and the rest of the flock got ski boots. You're probably wondering about Iggy, it's kind of hard for him the ski, so we gave him some money to go around lake keystone and look (figuratively) in the shops along with Total who's dressed in his little guide dog vest.

The ski rental person was helping us pick out skis and boards. Fang picked out a black snowboard and i picked out a blue and whit one.

Angel came up to me with a pair of pink skis and said, "Max, look, aren't these perfect?"

"Yeah they're're great sweaty," I said placing them up on the checkout counter. Nudge had a neon sporty pair and Gazzy managed to find a camo pair.

Everything was set out on the counter when I asked, "Where do we sign up for ski and snowboard lessons?" I decided it was best to try and learn how to do this sport before we all ended up in a hospital bed.

The guy smiled at me, "Right here actually." He said patting the counter with one hand and digging for some papers in a drawer with the other. There were two files, he pointed at the one on my Left and said, "There are for the skiers." Then he pointed to the one on my right, "And these are for the snowboarders."

"Cool," I said picking up the papers and filling them out. I handed them back to him along with my credit card and said, "When and where do we go?" The guy smiled at me again, "They both start at AM and that's in about thirty minutes." He looked at his watch and then went on, "I'm the ski instructor Jason and we meet along with the snowboarding group right near the bottom of the lift. The snowboard instructor is Hannah, she'll show you what to do from there." All the while, he was ringing up our gear. Wow, that's a lot of money. Glad I'm not the one getting the bill.

"Thank you," i said as i usurer the flock out the door. We walked to the spot where Jason told us the lessons would be and saw a girl who looked about 20 years old waving us over.

"Hey guys, I'm Hannah skiers in that group and snowboarders with me," she pointed at a group of kids looking very unstable on the little skis.

It just so happened that Hannah was a rather attractive girl and had Fang going all googly eyed over her and practically drooling.

It took all of my strength not to slap that boy silly because man i really wanted to. He could've at least kept his jaw from dropping to the ground like loose change.

"Alright, snowboarders," Hannah said addressing me, Fang, and a young couple. "Strap your right foot into the right strap and then stand up," We did as she said and looked at her for more instruction. "Ok, good job, now we're going to get on the lift by sliding our boards in front of the on coming chair. Then when the chair comes right behind you, sit down with your partner."

"And then you push air out of your lungs to breath out and suck in air to breath in," I whispered to Fang and he gave me one of his rare smiles. We got on the lift together and sat there in an awkward silence until i couldn't stand it any more, "So, it seems you like the instructor." I glanced at Fang waiting for his reaction.

"She seems like she know what she's doing," Fang said avoiding my gaze.

Yeah, and in Fang word, that really meant 'She's hotter than the Arabian sun.'

I raised my eyebrows, "Wow, she seems like she knows what she's doing? Seriously, I saw you jaw drop like a sack of potatos when you saw her."

"Oh really," He raised his eyebrows back at me.

"Yup saw it clear as a bell." Bite me.

"I suppose I should keep those actions on the inside so as not to get clocked by say, another jealous girl?"

Oooo he did not just say that, you know what, I think I will clock that boy. "What, I didn't see Lisa anywhere around here?" That's right, i can dish um out just as hard.

**(Fang)** Ouch, that one hurt, but i wasn't going to let Max know that, so i shrugged.

The lift ride was coming to an end and we had to get off. Dang these snowboard things are really hard to control. Of course I took a major spill as Max seeming like a pro just glided on past me chuckling. If you've ever been snowboarding, you know how freaking hard it is to untangle yourself once your in a mess like i was just then. I managed to get out before say, the entire world got a look but let's just say i really needed these lessons.

Hannah explained to us how to turn sideways to stop and how to steer. She also told us that this was a "Green" hill so apparently that meant this was the easiest level. We strapped our other foot in and started down the hill after the instructor who was turning back every so often to see if we were doing it correctly.

Max, being perfect in every way, had all of this stuff down pat before we reached the bottom of the hill and actually beat the instructor. Jeez girl.

I had my ups and downs but I wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed with the whole stopping concept and took more than a couple face plants. Lucky for me Max only saw one of them but only snickered for a second before she almost ran into Angel on her skis. But being slick as oil on a freaking snowboard already she dodged easily. I partially wasn't doing good because my mind wasn't really on boarding but mostly thinking about how amazing Max was how she could just pick up a new thing just like that and be a total pro at it in about five minutes. Also, she was stunningly beautiful and that made me just want to hold her tight and Ow! Crap, I just hit guy on skis and he looks pretty mad. Whoops sorry skier guy. I really need to pay attention, dang it Max, quit being so perfect!

(Max) We had gone up and down the green hill a couple times and it was amazing! I'm actually really glad that Nudge picked to go here because this was the most fun I've had in a really, really long time. I've decided that I love the snow and it's a beautiful and amazing thing just like Fang. Crap, did that slip out?

Our lessons ended at about 4:PM and we were all beat so we checked into the keystone lodge. Iggy and Total joined us and actually brought back practically truck fulls of goods from the Rocky Mountain Chocolate Factory. MG! They were amazing!!!!!!

We decided to stay for a week since that's how long we paid to have our lessons and equipment for. I was actually really glad but well, in my life there's never more than one normal day where you're not on the run or being hunted down by evil white coats who want to take you apart literally.

(Fang) We were staying for the whole week so we are going skiing and boarding again for our second day of lessons.

Max and I were going up the lift when it stopped. Normally when a ski lift stops, it's because some little kid fell trying to get on but with our luck that wasn't the case. We turned around to see if we could tell what happened. Unfortunately, we could see exactly why it stopped. A couple of erasers had smashed the controls and were making there way up the mountain toward us on snowmobiles and they had guns. Shit.

(Max) There can't just be one freaking normal vacation without stupid erasers?! So i guess the white coats decided that they needed erasers after all. I cursed under my breath and looked to see how far of a drop it was to the ground. I saw the kids skiing down the mountain and it didn't look like the erasers had spotted anyone else but us.

"Ok, get ready, on three," Fang looked at me as though he hoped i was joking. I gave him an of course i'm not kidding you idiot look and yelled, "One!" We jumped hitting the snow hard. "Follow me!" I shouted at Fang angling my board down the run. We shot down the hill like bullets, the erasers following close behind us firing actual bullets at us.

(Fang) Damn, Max is really fast! I was having trouble keeping up with her and dodging the bullets at the same time. We were almost to the bottom of the hill and Max was headed to wards a group of skiers.

"You're guna hit them!" I shouted at her and she looked at me with one of her signature reckless smiles.

"That's the point!" She shot right through them which actually turned out be a good idea until the erasers started mowing people down like weeds. I winced as I saw the skiers being flung out of the way. We had reached the bottom of the run and our boards came to a stop. We unstrapped our feet from our boards and began to run to wards the trees. We were beelining it when a voice said, "Stop! One more step and you're both going to end up looking like swiss cheese."

Great, the erasers had guns and puns, no rhyme intended. We turned around to face the dog boys when Max launched a round house kick right into an eraser's chest and sent him flying back. I was about to jump up to help when an eraser grabbed both of my arms and twisted them behind my back. I gasped at how much pain that brought and my legs gave out underneath me and I dropped to my knees.

"Easy Max," one eraser hissed holding a gun to my head his finger on the trigger.

"No!" Max yelled lunging for the eraser holding me when his finger tightened on the trigger. She stopped in her tracks and held her hands up. An eraser came up behind her and clocked her in the head with his gun. She fell to the ground

"Max," I croaked, the eraser tightening his grip on my arms made me gasp again. One eraser put a ball of cloth in Max's mouth and tied another strip around her head covering her mouth. Then they bound her wrists and ankles and stuffed her in a sack. I would've protested but the eraser kept tightening his grip and I was losing any feeling left. Once I had seen Max tossed over an eraser's shoulder they hit me with a gun. There was a flash of light and then darkness.


	5. Hey look, a new hole!

**Here's chapter 5 guys! Thanx 4 all the reviews! Sorry it's been a while since i've updated but here you go!**

**(Iggy)** I heard Nudge, Gazzy and Angel yelling my name and pounding towards me through the street.

"Iggy, Iggy! Erasers took Max and Fang! What do we do?" Nudge was practically screaming at me.

"Calm down guys," I said trying to cam maself donw as well. Crap. Max and Fang were gone? How? They're tough as heck, unless the erasers had guns, which they probably did. I really hope they haven't been shot. "Ok, were there any footprints?"

"Yeah, we followed them into the trees but they fook off with them," Nudge and Angel were on the edge of tears. I put my arms around them and stroked Angel's blond curls and Nudge's wild but beautiful mane of black hair telling them that it was going to be ok and we were going to find them starting tonight.

"First things first, we pack and head for the school."

Gazzy tilted his head and frowned, "Iggy I thoughtt the school was gone."

"Yeah, i thought so too but something tells me it's still there and we need to help Fang and Max ASAP," so having a freaking place to start sounds like a grand idea, i added mentally.

**(Fang)** My head was pounding and it felt like I had just rammed my head against a rock, and yes I know what that feels lik. I looked around taking in my surroundings; i was on a metal lab table and there were nelcrow straps around my ancles, wrists, and there was one around my fore head making it totally impossible to move even an inch. I looked to my lefe and there was Max (thank God) struggling against her velcrow.

**(Max)** I was pretty pissed off that we'd been caught that easily. It really was only because they were holding a gun to my bestfriend's head and seriously, what kind of friend would I be if I let them shoot him? Anyways, I just realized that Fang was awake. Thank God.

"Hey," He said conversationally just as though we were having coffee at the neighborhood Star Bucks. How that boy mannaged to show no emotion what so ever, I will never know.

"Yo," I said trying to relativley look at Fang even though my head was strapped down tight.

"You got a plan?"

**(Fang)** "There's always a plan," I loved Max for that. Even when there was no hope at all, she keeps herself calm and acts as if she knew what she's doing.

**(Max)** I stared up at the cieling. I didn't have a plan but I was working hard on one.

Just then, A white-coat walked in with a clip board and said, "Someone wants to speak with you." I rolled my eyes and didn't respond. Then I heard heavy footsteps followed by a thick accent, "Ve meet again Ms. Ride." Oh boy. Ter Bochtch was waddling into veiw and he was making a tsking noise. "You vil be zetired for sure zis time," He gave a little chuckle to himself and went on. "Ve are very disivointed dat ve only vecoverd two of you vut soon you all vill be gone," He chuckled some more and waddled out the door. "Thought you vould vant to know."

"I really hate that guy and I mean really, how Snickers vars has he had since last time we saw him," I said in a mock immitation of him. Fang smiled at me. I yawned tilting my head bakc and it slipped out of the velcrow loop. I was able to sit up and stared at Fang bewhildered. Fang did the same motion and his loop slipped off as well. Yeah I know all you girls in the back are all going to go "EW!" but come on, we were desperate. I thought making my hand slipery would make it come out easier so... i spat on it. I yanked my writs hard and it came out. I sat there for a few seconds before i realized I was wasting the time we had left before we were "Vetired". I undid my other wrist and ancles and then moved onto Fang's because the whole spitting consept didn't work with his ginomous wrists. We were both free now, well, of the velcrow, we were still in the white rooom and probably being watched.

"We need to wait until they come to get us and so you stand behind the door and I'll stand on this side. When they come in, we kick their sorry butts!" Sure enough, about 30 seconds later five erasers and two white coats slammed the door open. Ouch, sorry Fang.

**(Fang)** Wow, that brought a surprising amount of pain and a fair amount of blood from my now broken nose. I saw Max had already taken out two erasers and I had just aded one to the down for the count pile py launching a vicious kick at it's head. There were two white-coats left and two erasers. Max and I each took out a white-coat and the erasers took abit longer and were a bit more messy. Apparently, one of them had a gun and he pulled it on us. The other eraser was lying on the floor gasping for breath. "Hands up!" He ordered and we did what he said because hello, he's holding a gun.

**(Max)** I wasn't just about to let a repeat of the moutain fight happen. The eraser pulled out two plastic cords intended for our wrists and started edging towards Fang. Oh no you don't! I swung my leg up at his gun hand and snapped his wrist almost in two. Unfortunatly, this made his finger tighten on the trigger and the gun fired. "Max!" Fang yelled kicking the eraser in the head and ending the fight. I felt a siering pain in my left thigh and saw a new hole in my jeans... and my leg. Blood was soaking my jeans and the bleeding wasn't stopping. I collapsed unable to bear my weight with my injured leg.

Fang dropped to his knees by my side and gaped. "We need to stope the bleeding," I mannaged through clenched teeth. Fang imidiatly threw off his shirt and tied it around the wound. I winced as he pulled me to my feet.

"We need to get out of here, I'll carry you." He picked me up bridal style and began running furiusly towards an exit.

"Fang I can run myself," I started but he inturrupted me.

"Shut up, you can't run like this!"

Finnally there was a door and we shot through it into the night. Fang flung open his wings and beat them down furiously. "We need a place to camp, you can't fly for long like this." I tryed to tell him I was fine but he wouldn't listen.

We found a cave a good distance away from the school where if the flock had come after us they would be able to locate easily. Not our safest plan but oh well, it'll do for now.

Fang and I were sitting against the cave wall side by side and he took a deep breath, "You know, when we were in the school, I saw a calender that said today is February 13th. And that means tomorrow is Vallentines Day." I looked up at him and blushed.

"Oh really, well then after we find the flock maybe we can you know, celebrate," I winked at him and leaned my head on his shoulder. His arm came around me and he pulled me in closser. Fang leaned his head on mine and we fell asleep this way.

**I know it's a shorter chapter but tune in tomorrow for a special Vallentines Day chapter!!!! I love reviews remember!!!! The more review, the more chapters!**


	6. Niggy?

**OMG! I am so sorry that I did not get this out yesterday because it's a Valentines Day special but I wasn't home and didn't have access to a computer so I'm really sorry. I usually try to make my chapters 2000 words long but the last one was 1300 and this one is 700 so I figured that would work since they came out a lot faster than usual! Anyways, HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!!!!!!! Here's the special:**

**(Nudge)** We've been flying for a really long time and my wings were starting to burn as we were passing by a mountain with a cave in the side of it. I squinted at it and saw two people sitting at the entrance and one was waving his arms at us. "Fang, Max! They're in that cave! Follow me!" I darted for the cave and made an awkward landing into Fang's arms, "Fang!"

"Hey Nudge, nice to see you too," Max said from the cave floor. I fell on her with hugs as the rest of the flock joined us.

**(Max) **I let out a huge sigh of relief as Fang and I were encased in hugs, "Oh my gosh we were so worried about you two, what happened did they take you to the school? How did you escape?" Fang held up his had to stop Nudge and we told the story. They all gasped when we told them about my leg but we had already made sure that the bullet wasn't in there and that it had only torn through some of my leg muscle (it hurt a hell of a lot though).

Everybody was settled into the cave and we decided that we'd stay there for a while. Fang came up with an excuse to get the kids and Iggy out by telling them that I needed rest and he needed to keep an eye on me so they should go play tag or something for a while. It was a pretty good story.

"So, you promised me a holiday?" Fang smirked at me as I blushed.

"Well I do believe that you deserve a holiday Fnick," he pushed me playfully and wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me in closer and pecking my cheek with his lips. His lips were soft and warm as I pressed mine against his asking for entrance. He automatically opened his mouth there was a battle to gain entrance to the others territory and as usual, Fang proved victorious. I'm not sure how long we were together but all good things must come to an end.

We broke apart and gazed into each others eyes, "Happy Valentines Day Max," Fang whispered as he kissed my neck.

I shivered, "Happy Valentines Day Fang." I kissed him once more and dozed off in his arms, my head in the crook of his neck.

**(Iggy) **I was flying away from Nudge who was it as I passed by the entrance of our cave. I heard Fang say, "Happy Valentines Day Max" and felt a weird feeling in my stomach. You might not know this, but I think Nudge is stunningly beautiful and I'm pretty sure that I'm in love with her. I'm not sure how to tell her though and this; this gave me an opportunity to find out whether or not she felt the same. Usually I would be totally opposed to just waltzing right up to her and telling her how I feel but I couldn't stand it any more, I had to know, I've loved her for as long as I can remember and I think it's time I let her in on the secret.

Just then, I realized that Nudge was still chasing me and laughing. God, I love her laugh so dang much. That's it, I have to tell her. I turned around and stopped in midair. Nudge slammed into me and I caught her in my arms, "Nudge I've got something to tell you."

"Oh, well ok then," Nudge just looked at me intently; at least that's what I think she was doing. I hated my self for doing this now but I had to do it.

"Nudge, I love you, and I've loved you for a long time," my face turned scarlet and I realized that she probably didn't feel the same and I had just ruined our friendship.

But then, "Oh Iggy!" Nudge trust her arms around my neck and squeezed me in a tight hug, "I love you too!" I was hugging her back and hoped this moment would never end. Then I felt her lips brush my cheek and she said, "You're it!" She rolled out of my grasp and darted away giggling uncontrollably. Gazzy and Angel were just hovering there staring at us in aw. Then Angel smiled.

_I'm so happy for you guys! It's just like Max and Fang!_

Thanks Ange, and I'd really, really appreciate it if you'd let Nudge and I be the ones to tell them.

_Sure Iggy, I'm just glad you're happy._

Thank you sweetie.

**Ok, I know it was a shot chapter but i already talked about that in the beginning so ya but please please please review!!!!!! And ideas would be really great! I really thank all of my readers very much and I hope you liked the Fax and Niggy so please review! The more reviews, the faster the next chapter comes!!!!!! I love all my readers THANX!!!!**


	7. Pounded to a pulp again :P

**(Iggy)** Crap. I'm in love with two girls, how in the freaking world is this going to work?! Curse Nudge and Ella being so perfect!

We were all sitting in our cave talking. Nudge and I were on one wall, Fang and Max on another, and Gazzy and Angel on the remaining one.

**(Max)** I'm not the love police or anything but Iggy seems to be jumping girls pretty fast. I mean, he just made out with Ella in the closet and now he and Nudge were a thing. I just really hope he lets Ella down gently. I caught Fang staring at Iggy and Nudge and jabbed him in the ribs with my elbow.

"Ouch! What the h," I glared at him giving him a 'hello they need privacy too' look and he shrugged rubbing his ribs. The whole flock was staring at us now. Well hello there.

"Uh, we should play a game or something guys any ideas?" I said trying to get rid of the awkward silence.

"Yeah, let's play truth or dare!" Angel shouted at once.

There were heads nodding in agreement so I said, "Ok who goes first?"

"Oh! Since I came up with the idea can I go first?"

"Sure sweetie, go ahead," Angel put her finger on her chin thinking.

"Ok, Iggy, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"If the world blew up and only you and one other girl survived who would you want it to be?" Iggy looked shocked and he blushed.

"Nudge," he said quietly and there came a few aww's and nervous giggles (the giggles coming from Nudge).

"Ok, Iggy, your turn," Angel said sweetly.

"Max, truth or dare?" Crap.

"Dare," oh man this is going to be bad. Angel smiled at me, _oh Max, it's going to be fun._

"I dare you to sit on Fang's lap until we're done playing this game," Iggy gave an evil grin. "Well go on," yet another set of dagger looks not working on Iggy. I climbed onto Fang's lap and said, "Gazzy, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Gazzy said challenging me. _Dare him to say something in Fang's voice it'll be really funny Max._

"I dare you to sing 'I Believe I can Fly' in Fang's voice," this was going to be good.

"Ok," and Gazzy sang it. By the end of the song, everyone was rolling around on the ground laughing their heads off except Fang who just glared at me.

"Ok, Gazzy," I said between laughs. "Your turn."

"Fang, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Fang looked at him as if saying 'don't do anything you're going to regret'.

Too late, "Do you love Max?"

"Yes." It was silent.

"Your turn Fang," I glanced around at Nudge and seemed to come to a decicion.

"Nudge, truth or dare?"

"Da," Nudge didn't get to finish her answer because someone else inturrupted her.

"How sweet, game time with the mutants," we all looked towards the cave entrance and saw at least 20 erasers with horrible smiles on their faces as if they had just won the mutant lottery or something. They were just the ones in the cave, there were a lot more hovering just outside waiting to be called in.

"Fan out guys," I said and tapped Iggy's hand. We were cornered in the cave but if we dove right at their feet we might be able to get out. Angel, tell everyone to dive at the eraser's feet out through the cave on tree. _Got it Max, we're ready. _

"One," the erasers tilted their heads and began to move closer.

"Two," they were getting closer, this was our last chance.

"Three!" We all dove for the ground and knocked some of the erasers off their feet. One of them kicked at me and caught my thigh. Oh my god that hurt. I let out a pained yell and kicked the eraser in the fork of the legs as I slid out of the cave. We were all freefalling for about 100 feet before we let out our wings. The erasers were in close persuit with us. This must be a new version.

"Guys, their gaining we need to speed up!" Iggy yelled from my left. He was right, they were really fast.

"We can't let them just hunt us down again, we can take um," Fang yelled back from my right.

"Fang's right guys, Angel, Gazzy above, Nudge left, Iggy flank, Fang right!" We got into our formation and turned to face the oncoming cloud of erasers.

Man there were a lot of them, there had to be at least 150! Jeez, they really wanted us gone. I really thought that the whole destroying Itex thing would've ended these guys' rampage for world domination and maybe their obsession with the kill the mutants campein but who knew?

We collided with the erasers and started working our magic. I punched one eraser in the neck and then kicked it with both feet in the chest sending it plummiting towards the ground. While I was fighting this one, three more had moved in on me. I spun a roundhouse kick on them with my unjuinred leg and caught two of them in the jaw popping it out of place. The other one ducked though and punched me with both fists in the stomach making all the air rush out of my lungs. I dropped several feet sucking in air ready to puch an eraser's lights out. I heard Fang yell in pain and I whirled to nine erasers attacking Fang at once. "Fang!" I shot towards him and knocked two eraser's heads together making them howel with pain. They had Fang held tight with two erasers holding his wings and four holding each of his legs and arms. One was pounding on every square inch of his body and he was beging to loose contiousness. I practically tackled the one that was whaling on Fang. I swung a kick at his neck and his head jerked sideways. He dropped like a rock. I kicked the one holding his right arm in the stomach and then punched it in the face. Now that Fang had a free arm, he joined in repeatedly punching the one holding his other arm in the head. I had picked off the ones holding his legs as he finaly got his other arm free. He began screaming in pain as he was now suspended by just his wings. I know how much that hurts and I needed to get him out of that pain. I grabbed one of the erasers inbetween their wings and pulled them together hard. It squeeled in anguish and dropped. I kicked the other one in the troat, it gaged and let go. Fang dropped a few feet then caught himself and came up beside me.

"Thanks, I owe you," Fang said. He had two black eyes and his nose was bleeding.

"Yeah you do, you're a mess," he really did look horrible. There were about 20 erasers left and the kids looked in pretty good shape; Angel looked untouched and was using her mind control to make eraser's wings fold in and drop out of the sky, Gazzy's mouth was bleeding, one of Iggy's eyes were swelling shut, and Nudge looked fine. An eraser was coming up from behind me and Fang but we didn't notice. I felt a blow to my back and it gave me a huge whiplash. I dropped about 20 feet and caught myself. I rubbed my neck and if I wasn't pissed before when they were hurting Fang, I was deffinately pissed now. I drove my wings down hard and shot up. Oooo, he was really going to pay. I drove my fist into the eraser's face and heard a satisfying crunch as his nose broke under my fist. Blood started gushing out and and I kicked him with both feet hard in the chest. He plumited real fast and I felt much better. Ah, now there were six left and we each took one. Angel made an eraser commit suiside, Nudge kicked one in the back of the neck and it's head snapped back, Iggy stuffed a bomb down one's shirt and it now had a hole in it's chest, Gazzy was darting around his eraser delivering blows faster than you could track, Fang was getting some revenge even though he could barely see through his swelling eyes, and I was whaling on mine like nobodies busyness. I delivered the final blow to my eraser and it fell.

"Report," I looked at my flock registering injuries.

"Fine," Angel said breathing heavily.

"I think I just got rid of the rest of my baby teeth but other that that I'm good," Gazzy said whiping some blood away from his mouth.

"I'm fine," Iggy said rubbing his black eye.

"All good here," Fang said obviously lying through his teeth because he was the most injured out of all of us. He really needed to rest or you know to go to the hospital.

I gave him one of my famous 'ya right you lier' looks and said, "We need to find a place to rest." Everyone nodded and we were headed west.

We had been flying for 25 minutes now and I heard a moan from behind me. I turned to see Fang drop. "Fang! Iggy help!" I dove after him, grabbed his arm and then yelled, "Iggy, over here!" He followed my voice and grabbed Fang's other arm.

"God he's heavy," Iggy grunted.

"Ok, now we really need to land. Uh, there's a clearing down there lets go." We spiraled down toward the clearing. "Angel, Gazzy, lay out blankets for Fang, Nudge get a cool cloth," I felt Fang's forehead, it was blazing hot. "I think he has a fever. Iggy, come check him out," Iggy trotted over and removed Fang's t-shirt to reveal his chest covered in bruises (it matched his face). I gasped and put my hands to my mouth.

Iggy's fingers brushed over Fang like butterflies, "How bad does he look?"

"Really bad," I said feeling more worried than I ever have.

"Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, go get some water," _we just passed over a river we'll go there. _"Go to the river we just passed over." The kids nodded and went to gather water. "Max, Fang is in really bad shape," I looked at Iggy and he looked as worried as I was (if that's even possible).

"What can we do?" I asked hoping there was something we could do.

"Um, just let him rest at this point but I don't really see how we can do that seeing as we're on the run and ya," he trailed off.

"Crap, we need a hiding place, a really good one and fast." Iggy nodded. I looked at Fang to examine him more closely. He had two black eyes, there was dry blood down his right cheek, his body was covered in bruises, and he was out cold. Damn those erasers! Where could we stay? **_Go to Helana, Montana and stay at a hotel there. There are no schools or erasers in Montana. _**Thanks Jeb but how do we get Fang there fast enough? **_Fly him there, you and Iggy take turns carrying him. He wont be very happy about it but you can't let him fly, it could permanently injure his wings._** Thanks we'll go there. **_You're welcome sweet heart. _**

"Iggy, we're going to Montana."

"What, and just how do we get Fang there? If you haven't noticed, he's kind of uncontious."

"You and I have to take turns carrying him, we'll switch every half hour," Iggy's eyes widened and then nodded ok.

"Jeb tell you this?"

"Yep, now lets get out of here." The kids came back out of the woods and Iggy and I told them the plan.

We took to the air and I was first in shifts of carrying Fang. His limp body was in my arms and he still had this pained expression on his face.

My half hour was over and I called Iggy. I dumped Fang into his arms and Iggy grimaced.

Before I knew it Iggy was handing Fang back to me and I saw he was awake. Thank the Lord!

"Max, why won't you or Iggy let me fly by myself?"

"If you fly now, you might not ever be able to fly again," I looked down at him.

"Oh," he said quietly and looked embarrassed.

"Well we all have to take chances," he said and he rolled out or my arms. I quickly grabbed him and held him tighter this time.

"You don't get off that easy," I said smirking at him.

"Damn it Max," he said under his breath. Good to see things were back to normal.


	8. Chicken!

**Here's chapter 8 and yes, I've just put lables on the chapters! Hope you like um! Please R&R!!!!!!**

**(Max) **We were in Montana now in a hotel somewhere near Helena and Fang was sleeping while the rest of us were watching TV in one of the three rooms that we'd gotten. Ok, just to state this; we are so not going on vacation for a long time because _some_ evil scientists can't keep their paws off of little children and wolf blood and can't help but create a bunch of freaking erasers! Oh well, I'll get over it. Meanwhile, we had to plan what we were going to do next and since I'm the leader; that involves quite a bit of participation on my part.

The rest of the flock was mesmerized by the TV and couldn't turn their heads away as I was busy cooking up a plan. Man, this is really hard to do when there's just about nothing left to do. I wonder how long we're going to be safe here. _**For approximately five more days.**_ Jeb chimed in. Thank you. In fact, that actually was very helpful. Jeb, is that really you? _**You need to figure out your next move Maximum. **_Thanks for the hint Captain Obvious; except there's one problem, I have no freaking idea what to do next! _**Ask Fang to help you. You two make a good team. And a cute couple. **_Ugh! Oh my God! Suddenly, helpful Jeb went away (big surprise).

I stud up and walked over to the door adjoining this room to Fang's and said, "I'm going to check on the princess and the pea." There were several dazed nods and um hm's. I opened the door and slipped inside closing it behind me. I saw that Fang wasn't really sleeping and went over and sat on the edge of his bed.

"So, what's the plan?" He asked still looking extremely tired.

"That, is an excellent question," I would never admit to anyone but Fang that I didn't already have a plan in play, that was just something special about him and I liked it. "Got any ideas?"

Fang sighed and placed his hands behind his head, "Jeb not giving you any input?"

I shook my head, "Like he ever has." Fang shrugged.

"Well we have five days here and then the erasers will be back on our tails." **_If you can't out run them, beat them. _**This is new info. You mean like destroy all of the schools? **_Yes Max. You must destroy the one in California first there are only four schools and that is the main one. _**Ok, destroy schools that sounds good just where are the others? _**There is one in Alaska,**_ **_one in New York, one in Paris, and the one in California. _**And we starts with California, once Fang is healed and everything of course. **_Don't forget Max, you're injured too. You also need your rest. _**I wonder if Jeb can see me rolling my eyes. Fang could. Oh yeah, Fang.

"Jeb?" He asked closing his eyes.

I nodded my head, "And this time he had actual information for me." I filled Fang in about the four schools and what our new plan was.

"And what do we do after this is all over with?"

"Find a home, relax, be finished saving the world."

"I'd like that," Fang said taking a deep breath.

**(Fang) **It was nice to finally have a plan that would end this all and hopfully bring us into a normal life style where we weren't running/flying for our lives all the time. We have five days at this hotel so we might as well make the most of things.

Max ordered room service and a lot of it. It actually cost so much that the manager of the hotel came and told us that since me payed so much that we would be the only ones allowed in the pool today so we could actually go swimming.

**(Max)** All of us were eating in the middle room when there was a knock on our door. I got up from the table and went to answer it, "Hello Ms. Ride I am the manager of this hotel and I would just like to let you know that since you've payed so much during your visit, today the pool will be reserved for only your party have a good day." The manager left and I closed the door. We all burst out laughing.

"Max, can we go swimming after dinner?" Angel asked with innocent eyes.

"Of course sweetie, we'll all go that is, if Fang's up to it," Angel went over to Fang and started begging him. He aggreed and we all got into our swimsuits that we got in Cali and were headed off to the pool. I was walking around the edge of the pool when I felt a prickling on the back of my neck. Then two very muscular arms wrapped around me and held me tight.

"Fang what are you doing!" Fang lifted me off of the ground and held me suspended over the pool. "No! Fang if you drop me I sware I'll kill you!" Splash! I surfaced and swam over to the edge of the pool where Fang was gasping for air he was laughing so hard. "Your turn!" I grabbed his ancle and pulled him in as well. Everyone was laughing histarically and coudln't stop for a long time.

Finally the laughing stopped and Nudge was the first to speak, "Hey Max, can we play chicken?"

"Uh, sure why not."

"Ok, we should be paired up by size so Max you're on Fang's shoulders, Angel you're on Gazzy's and," she blushed. "I'm on Iggy's." Fang lifted Angel onto Gazzy's shoulders and Iggy lifted Nudge onto his. Fang had to go under water for me to climb onto him but we were set.

We played ten games and Nudge and Iggy won three, Angel and Gazzy won three, and Fang and I won four. Everyone was so prunny now that I thought we'd better get out before we all turned into giant Avian-hybrid raisons. We dryed off and went back to our rooms. It was time to go to bed for Angel and Gazzy so I tucked them in and quietly closed their door. Iggy, Nudge, Fang, and I were all hanging out in Iggy and Nudges room talking over our plan. They both looked stunned when we told them about destroying the schools but they aggreed that it was a good idea.

Eventually it came to be 11:30pm and Fang and I drug our tired bodies to our room. We didn't even bother to change into pajamas and just fell asleep on our beds in our clothes.

**R&R Please! I hope you liked it and please review I'd love some! And as always, the more reviews I get, the faster the next chapter comes!**


	9. Nukeless

**Sorry my last chapter was pretty lame but chapters 9 and 10 are action packed! Not really any Fax in theses chapters but that's cuz it's so jam packed with totally awesome action scenes! Pchicow!!!!!!! Here's chapter 9!!!!!!**

**(Max)** Our safe time in Montana was up and we were on our way to Cali. We were going to exterminate the first school on our list. Our plan was to fly over it as Fang and I went inside and freed as many experiments as we could. Then we would ditch that joint as fast as we could and when Gazzy saw us coming out, he would signal to Iggy to drop the bomb that they'd managed to make out of things that we found in the hotel room. It's amazing what those two can do with a corded hotel phone and a TV remote.

"Ok guys we're almost there," Fang and I were preparing to dive.

"We're going in. Gazzy as soon as we come out drop them bomb," Gazzy nodded and Fang and I descended.

"Which entrance?" I shouted to Fang through the whistling wind around us.

"There," Fang pointed at a set of double doors and we landed about 20 feet away from them. We came up to the doors and tried to open them; they were locked.

"On three," I said and we backed up about ten feet. "One, two, three!" Fang and I charged the door and both planted two footed kicks at the same time. The doors smashed inwards and we sprinted inside. We ran down a hall and burst through the first door on our right. The first thing we saw was a confused looking white coat holding a clipboard. He was quickly knocked unconscious by a quick means of being introduced to my foot. We raced into the room and found about 25 dog crates containing experiments. Score; we started opening cages as fast as we could.

**(Iggy)** Fang and Max better hurry up because I just heard an alarm go off and usually that's not a very good sign no matter what position you're in. They'd been gone for about 20 minutes now.

"Do you guys see anything?" I asked Angel, Nudge, and Gazzy.

"Yeah, there's a bunch of mutants flooding out of where Max and Fang went in but no sign of either of them."

Come on guys, don't be too long! Just as I was wondering whether they had gotten caught or not Angel cried out, "There they are! Fang and Max are coming!"

"Iggy, drop it now!" Gazzy ordered. I dropped our hotel made bomb just as I heard Max and Fang's wings flapping toward us. "Let's get out of here guys!" I shouted not wanting to stick around for the explosion. I heard a loud, satisfying BOOM and smiled to myself.

**(Max) **You got to give those boys a hand because that was a huge explosion, I'm talking huge TNT explosion with a bomb made out of a phone and a TV remote. Fang and I had freed an h' of a lot of experiments and had knocked a satisfying amount of white coat heads.

"Good work guys, that's one school down and three to go until our never ending vacation!" I was greeted with several cheers from the flock and a couple Wahoo's. Fang even gave a smile. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. Jeb? Now what? _**You head for Alaska.**_ Got it, thanks.

"Ok, to Alaska!" This statement wasn't greeted quite as warmly but it seemed that we were saving the best locations for last.

We headed north and stopped in Washington for the night this time only sharing two rooms; boys in one, girls in the other. We slept comfortably enough and were up early the next morning so that we could finish off these schools. The question was; how do we get rid of this one?

"Another bomb," suggested Gazzy.

"I don't know why, but that doesn't seem like a good idea because I think this one may be a little different from the last one." The flock just looked at me like I was crazy. _**Good analysis Max. This school in Alaska is underground. **_That honestly took me by surprise.

Fang saw my surprised expression and said, "What?"

"The school in Alaska is underground so a bomb wouldn't work," the flock was as surprised as me.

"Unless," Iggy chimed in. "We get inside and plant it there. Then we could set it off when we get a safe distance away."

"Sweet!" Gazzy exclaimed and slapped a high five with Iggy. Hm, that seems like a good idea but how were we going to get in?

"Yeah, that's a good plan if we can get inside." The flock nodded.

"What are we going to make the bomb out of this time?" Gazzy asked Iggy. They started plotting out how they were going to make their bomb when I heard a familiar voice in my head. _**Max you can't solve all of your problems by just throwing bombs at them. **_

And why not? It's worked very well in the past.

_**There's important science equipment, disease cures, and lots of other important materials that can improve the world if they are placed into the right hands. Get them into the right hands Max. **_

What the heck does that mean? What are we going to do, call the police?

_**Good idea, why not?**_

Hm, maybe because they're not going to believe that there's a house chuck full of mad scientists and mutants underground in the middle of Alaska!

_**Well then, show them.**_

What! Jeb? Jeb?? Jeb!!! Ugh! Right. So now all we have to do is get the police to the school which, by the way, would be a hell of a lot easier if we actually knew where the hell it was! I almost screamed out loud.

I must have looked really annoyed because when I looked over at Fang he said, "Jeez, what's with you?"

"Apparently we're not allowed to bomb the schools anymore," Fang's eyebrows shot upward.

"And did good old Pops tell you this?"

"Who else would rain on our nuclear parade?"

"Good point. Hey guys, sorry no bombs,"

"What! No bombs?" Iggy and Gazzy were devastated.

"Yep that's the deal. Not my idea but we're somehow supposed to allert the police about this too." Iggy and Gazzy groaned.

"Don't worry guys, it's going to be a lot more fun than you would think."

"How?" They both asked in unicin.

"You'll find out once we hit Alaska," they groaned again.

"I hate waiting!" Gazzy exclaimed, I just shrugged.

We were about 100 miles from Alaska but the we were all about to drop. Nudge had been complaining for about 20 strait minutes now and I was getting really sick of it. "Ok guys, we're going to stay at the next hotel we see and Iggy and Gazzy, you're going to find out about our no bombs but never the less exciting plan.

"Score!"

"There's one!" Angel pointed at a large 16 story hotel.

"Let's hit it," I said moving out infront of the flock and leading them down. We landed in a patch of trees near the parking lot so as not to be seen. After tucking in our wings, we entered the lobby.

Fang and I stepped up to the counter, "We would like two adjoining rooms please."

The man at the front desk typed some stuff onto his computer and said, "We have a pair on the seventh floor."

"We'll take um," Fang said handing the man my credit card. Hey! How did he get that? Lousy pickpocket! We got our keys and went up to our room. Everyone plopped down on a couch or in a chair and sighed in pleasure.

"We're only staying tonight guys so here's our plan," everyone egerly got closer so as not to miss a word.

Am I going to tell you our plan? Are you kidding me? Of course I'm not! I'm not stupid. You'd probably go blabing it all over the place and then our secret would be out wouldn't it? So for everyone's benefit, you'll just have to see our plan in action.

**Ooooooo! Cliffie! R&R and in your rewiews, just for kicks, try and guess what Max's plan is going to be! I will post the winner in the next chapter or who ever's closest! Sorry there is no fabulous prize except being in my next chapter which actually, is quite fabulous in it's self so guess guess guess!**


	10. Mutants on the run

**Ok guys, sorry about the huge delay in storyage but I have these huge tests going on at school and I'm used to writing my story in school all the time but with these tests and cuts down my time majorly! Here chapter 10 enjoy:**

**(Max)** Jeb finally broke down and told me where the school was. We were all on our way to the closest police station to the school.

"Positions guys; fan out," the flock all got into their positions. Iggy by Nudge, Fang by me, and Angel and Gazzy ready to alert the boys in blue. We had "borrowed" a car for our planned high-speed chase.

"Ok, Angel, Gazzy, go get um!" Angel and Gazzy ran into the police station screaming at the top of their lungs.

"Help, help! Our sisters are being attacked!"

"Fang, Iggy, now!" Fang grabbed me around the waist pulling me towards our "borrowed car, pretending to kidnap me (because face it people, it would NOT be that easy). I fake thrashed around at him as Gazzy, Angel, and nine policemen came pounding out of the PS doors. Iggy had picked up Nudge and was carrying her over his shoulder while she was (fake) kicking and screaming. Fang stuffed me into the passenger seat while Iggy tossed Nudge into the back (not the trunk).

"Freeze," ordered a policeman pointing a gun at Fang. However, Angel and Gazzy had run towards us screaming our fake names Kristy and Dakota.

Fang and Iggy picked up the last two remaining members of our flock and (gently) shoved them into the backseat along with Nudge.

"I said freeze!" The same officer yelled at Fang and Iggy, but he might as well have been shouting at a brick wall because Iggy jumped into the backseat as Fang slipped into the driver position and put the pedal to the metal.

As I sat shotgun, I turned to my flock and said, "You all were perfect! Angel and Gazzy, those police officers wanted to adopt you. Nudge, Iggy, Fang, great acting! That was awesome everyone." Just then, I glanced out the back window and saw red and blue flashing lights. Right on schedule, "Fang, take this next right here." I pointed out of my window and he made a hard hairpin turn. I took the time to look at the speedometer and saw that it read 120mph. Jeezum, remind me to never let Fang get a driver's license.

We were about three blocks away from the underground school and the cops were falling behind. "Slow down Speed Racer, we don't want to lose them." Fang's foot eased up off the peddle a little and the flashing lights grew brighter. We turned two more corners and arrived at the school which was hidden in a mountain. The car came to a screeching halt and we piled out. There was a small hole in the side of the mountain that looked like a tornado shelter.

_**That's the entrance, go in.**_

"Guys go into the hole!" Angel went in first, then Gazzy, then Nudge, Iggy, Fang, and then me. The police were following us, piling into the hole hot on our tail. To our surprise, we tumbled into a long hallway lined with the ever so popular linoleum. We raced down the hall and sprang into the first room we saw. Thankfully, there were two white-coats in the room for the old boys in blue to take down town. The white-coats started towards the phone to call security or something when the door slammed open.

"Freeze," jeez, this guy sounds like a broken record. Everyone stopped where they were. "Hands up and I mean everyone," the head cop ordered. The six of us and the white-coats lifted our hands above our heads and the cops unloaded a truck load of handcuffs. They put them on Fang and Iggy first since they were the main curates and lead them off. Next, the lead dog pulled my hands behind my back and clapped the hand cuffs onto my wrists. He grabbed my upper arm and pulled me out into the hall. The last thing I saw in the room was the white coats being cuffed as well as Nudge and Gazzy. They didn't bother with Angel because her wrists were too small.

"I can walk by myself you know," I informed Officer Jolly as I jerked my arm away from his grasp. He seized my arm again but this time a lot harder, as it he was trying to hurt me. Please.

"I'm sure you're very proud of it," wow, a cop with a sense of humor, how fun! Not.

We surfaced the tunnel and my new walking-aid and I went over to a police car containing Fang inside of it.

"Get in," he opened the door.

"Oh, so you're letting me do this on my own?" This didn't make Officer Jolly too jolly. He forced my head down, jammed me into the car, and slammed the door.

"Well that wasn't very polite," Fang shrugged.

"I got the same reaction. But I think they like me better."

"Probably," Officer Jolly climbed into the driver seat and we were headed back to the PS.

The car came to a stop at the front steps of our destination and Fang's door and mine swung open. Two officers hauled us out and might I add, not gently. It was pretty funny though, they thought that they were hurting us. We were pushed inside and... Jeb was standing next to the head police guy. I have to admit it, that caught me off guard. I looked over at Fang and saw his eyes betray a hint of surprise. Fang showing that much emotion meant that he was about to keel over he was so surprised.

"Hello Maximum, Fang," Jeb addressed us.

"Hey," I said in the most casual tone I could muster.

**Ok so the winner of the guessing contest is (drum roll) Emberwillow14! You were right on! But I have to hand it to Frankie Flies and Fang Cullen whose guesses were hilarious! Lions and chickens and glue sticks oh my! Great job guys! The more reviews I get the faster the chapter comes as always!**


	11. Creepy Stalker Man AKA Jeb

**To all of my readers- I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry that i haven't updated in like 3 months but i've just been really sorry! But i have good news about me being busy! I am currently in the process of making a Maximum Ride the Angel Experiment movie and it's going to be on !! It's not there yet and wont be until July but there is a mini Maximum Ride series that's kind of just a for fun thing with funny little episodes. Right now there is 1 and maybe 2 out. The 1st one's call Fang goes shemo. Please check it out!! It's so funny!! I hope you like this chapter!!**

**Chapter 11**

(**Fang**) Man this guy gets around. I mean everywhere we go it's like poof! Hey freak bird kids, time to save the world! Seriously, can you say GET A LIFE?

"Officers please release these children." Jebinstructed the police dudes holding Max and I captive.

They raised their eyebrows at Jebgiving him an 'are you out of your mind?' look. Trust me, I know how they feel. And the answer to their question is yes, this guy is more than a little off his rocker. But the head honcho gave a nod and the police dudes de-handcuffed us.

(**Max**) Our handcuffs came off with an order from Jeb and the big cheese. I rubbed my wrists to get the feeling back in them as Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy, and Angel came into view. Angel ran up to me and I received a tight hug.

"That was fun Max! Can we do it again?" Angel looked up at me with bambi eyes.

"Um I think that's enough high speed chases for today sweetie," Angel laughed.

(**Angel**) My ride in the cop car with Mr. Jerry was really fun! Once I controlled his mind of course…

(**Nudge**) OMG! It was so much fun riding with Angel in Jerry's cop car! It was totally like a party on wheels. Jerry cranked the music up loud and he let me beep the horn! It was so awesome. The people driving around us gave us funny looks.

I ran up and hugged Max along with Angel, "Yeah Max, it was so much fun!"

(**Max**) It seems like Nudge and Angel really liked being arrested. Maybe we should commit a felony for Christmas. Just an idea.

"Well I'm glad you guys had fun." Because Officer Jolly wasn't exactly so jolly with his lack of Krispy Kreme donut deluxe. "Okay, now Jeb/creepy teleporting man how the heck did you get here? More importantly, how did you know we were going to end up here?"

"Well Maximum, I know of a lot of things that you may not know I know." Okay did anyone else notice the word know was WAY overused? Yeah I didn't get a good education and all but I don't know anybody who doesn't need to take a second to figure out what that loon meant.

"Right…" I turned toward the flock for a second and made a he's crazy gesture then turned back to that spawn of satin who shared my DNA.

"Maximum, Maximum, Maximum, some day you will understand." Yeah, dream on pal.

(**Nudge**) Jeb's kind of over using Max's name. It's just like when you say a word a bunch of times, it stops sounding like a real word. Maximum, Maximum, Maximum. Hm, maybe if it's out loud. I whispered very quietly, "Maximum, Maximum, Maximum, Maximum." Max turned to look at me.

"Did you say something?"

I shook my head feeling that it was best not to rant on when Max was having a "talk" with Jeb. You know he's getting creepier all the time.

(**Max**) I hate having these little "talks" with Jeb.

"You should be off to your next coordinate before they realized your coming." Jeb said staring me down.

He ranted on for a while about how we need to be careful and don't get killed and blah, blah, blah. I kind of tuned out halfway through.

"Did you get all that Maximum?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, yeah I got it. Save the world, don't screw up, don't get killed, the usual." I hadn't really been expecting a pop quiz.

"This is important, now go."

So we were off to good old New York which was not a short trip, let me tell ya.

"Max where are we? Oh! Is that Michigan down there? Because it looks like a mitten and there are the great lakes! It's so pretty…" Nudge didn't break her motor mouth streak the whole way. I love that girl but going from Alaska to New York with her trap running the whole time is something I hope I never have to do again. I saw the Gasman stick his fingers in his ears and close his eyes. I can totally relate.

"Here we are, the Big Apple." I said touching down in central park. I was around midnight and everyone was totally beat from the trip, including me. "Okay guys, pick a tree any tree." I flew up into a huge tree of some sort; it was too dark to tell what kind. I was joined by Fang as the rest of the flock picked trees close by and almost instantly fell sound asleep. I yawned and leaned into Fang who was sharing a branch with me.

"I'll take first watch, you get some sleep. You've had a hard day." Fang said wrapping his arms around me.

"You have too."

"Just go to sleep you dork."

"No, you go to sleep."

"You're so impossible."

I shrugged then yawned again.

Fang kissed me on the cheek then said, "Go to sleep."

"Fine." I said yawning once more then closing my eyes, waiting for sleep to engulf me.

(**Fang**)

Jeez. Max is so stubborn, but who can blame her with the way she's grown up?

(**Max**) The next morning we woke up to a familiar but annoying call.

"It is unlawful to climb trees in central park," boomed a police officer into a megaphone.

"Ugh, not again. What is with these people?" Iggy groaned sitting upright.

Yeah because a bunch of kids sleeping in trees has got to be at the top of New York's crime list.

"It is unlawful to climb trees in central park," boomed the police officer again, "Please come down at once."

"Okay guys, try to look normal, and when I givethe signal, we'll make a run for it. Got it?" Five sleepy bird kids nodded at me and we began to decend. We got down to the ground and the officer came closer and another stepped out of the cop car.

"Come on, we'll take you down to the station and call your parents." The police officer said.

Jeezum, these people are just like robots. The same thing over and over again. "Now!" I whispered to the rest of the flock and we bolted, leaving the police in the dust. We ran along the side walk and looked back to see if we'd lost them. They weren't in sight but we didn't want to take any chances so we kept going for another block or so. When we stopped running I lead the flock into a near by coffee shop to regroup and plan our next move.

"Now what?" Asked Gazzy. Which was actually a pretty gud question because I hadn't heard from the voice in a while so I hadn't recieved any instructions on where this school was.

"We go to the school right?" Angel looked at me, her blond curls limp. This kido seriously needed a good scrub; we all did.

"Yep. To the school." As soon as I figure out where exactly that would be.

Just then, a furry, clawed hand grabbed my shoulder and the with the voice of an angel, the owner said, "Nice of you to drop in." I grabbed the eraser's hand as I spun around and twisted it back, hearing a satisfying snap. The eraser screamed in pain as I puched him in the stomach and he went down. But infront of us now, was a bigger mess then we could deal with. Erasers were pooring in the door of the little coffee shop. And in a matter of seconds they were on us like stains on a mattress. Immidetly I was grabbed by three of them; one holding my shoulders and the others pinning my arms behind my back. I mannaged to kick one in the place no guy wants to be kicked as I saw Fang being ganged up on by four. One of them mannaged to punch him square in the face and he went out cold. I winced as he fell to the floor motionless. Iggy backhanded an eraser accross the jaw right before one came up behind him and chopped his collar bone. Iggy fell to the floor and didn't get up. I struggled against my erasers and my left arm broke free. I brought my fist in on an eraser's face and his nose shattered. Before I could get in another hit, there was a flash of light, then everything went dark.

(**Nudge**) Ouch, that had to hurt! An eraser just hit Max in the head with one of the coffee shop chairs. Sorry Max. I was holding my own against an eraser as I saw Fang, Iggy, Max, and Angel lying on the floor uncontious. Oh man, this is bad. Gazzy was flying around the ceiling of the coffee shop and spraying erasers with hot coffee. Go Gazzy! Then an eraser stood up on a table and reached for Gazzy's leg.

"Gazzy, watch out!" I screamed hoping he would react in time.

He turned his head just in time to see the eraser grab his leg and haul him to the ground, cracking his head on the floor. Poor Gazzy. With the rest of the flock down and out, it was just me left. All of the erasers turned to me. And then I realized, these guys will probably take us strait to the school. And that's what we needd. But I didn't get much more of a thought than that because some loser eraser hit me with a chair.

**Ooooooooooooo! Is Nudge right? Are the erasers really taking them right where they need to go? Or somewhere else?? You will never know... until the next chapter that is! Well R&R and I'll sof right another chapter ASAP!! I LOVE ALL OF MY READERS!! YOU ROCK MY FACE OFF!!**


	12. Growling Birdies Part I

(Max) I opened my eyes and winced as the light shown brightly into them

(Max) I opened my eyes and winced as the light shown brightly into them. I tied to sit up strait and smacked my head on the top of the cage I was in. A curse escaped under my breath as I rubbed my head where I'd hit it. I noticed that there was a fairly large bump. I couldn't have hit it that hard.

(Fang) I sat in my cage, arms wound tightly around my knees when I head Max stir in the cage next to me. I assume she tried to sit up because I heard a small crash and then she swore. I smirked at her, "Language Max." That startled her there was another crash.

"Ow! Fang? Hey, knock it off!" I had started snickering quietly. I smiled over at Max through the bars of our cages.

(Max) Flock humor, gotta' love it. Find something to laugh at even when you're locked up in a cage, in a lab, in a hell hole. Just then, Iggy stirred and tried to get up, "Ow!" Iggy smacked his head against the top of his cage just like I had. Fang and I burst out laughing. In our hysterics, we had woken up the rest of the flock and heard two more crashes. (Angel wasn't tall enough to hit the top of her cage.) This sent the whole flock into hysteric laughter and if our cages hadn't been bolted down, they all probably would've tipped over as we rolled around inside.

As we were laughing, six erasers and a white coat walked in. We probably wouldn't have noticed them if it weren't for the nifty little remote the white coat had that when a button was pressed, a large jolt of electricity was sent through our cages. I gritted my teeth but let out a gasp of pain.

"Now that you kids are finished, we'd like to start our day." The white coat pressed another button on his remote and the bolts on our cages were released.

There were three carts waiting. Two erasers picked up Fang's cage and mine dropping us on the cart. Iggy and Nudge were dispensed onto another and Gazzy and Angel on the last one. We were all wheeled out of the room and sent down three separate hallways. The cart with Fang and I on it was wheeled though swinging double doors. In the room, there was a sparring ring. The cart came to an abrupt stop and an eraser appeared in front of my cage, cattle prod in hand. "Come on Maxey." I think I might have growled at him. The eraser opened the latch on my cage and waited for me to crawl out. I climbed out and waited for Fang to do the same. One eraser held my wrists behind my back with one hand and lifted my hair off of my neck with the other. Fang actually did growl at the eraser. "Easy Fang," said the eraser holding the cattle prod. He slipped a metal shock collar around my neck and fastened it with a key. I was released and Fang was fitted with a collar as well.

The erasers shoved us into the sparring ring. "K.O. round mutant style begins in five minutes." Fang and I looked at each other nervously.

**Ok this was really short but i'm actually working on the other part right now i just wanted to get something up so later tonight there might be another chapter. But review people plz!!**


	13. Growling Birdies Part II

**Growling Birdies: Part 2**

(**Nudge**) Iggy and I were sent into a room with tons and tons of white panels that looked like they were parts of a maze. They were like ten feet tall so we couldn't see out of them if we were in them. Our cart came to an abrupt stop and an eraser stepped into view. He opened my cage and yanked me out.

"Take off your shoes and put these on," the eraser told me, tossing me a pair of what looked like sandals made out of chicken wire.

"These are so not in season," I said, giving the eraser a do-you-really-expect-me-to-wear-those-nasty-looking-things look. He kicked me. "Ok, I guess I'll give um' a try." I rubbed my back where the eraser had kicked me.

(**Angel**) The erasers wheeled us into a room that was all green. They stopped the cart and pulled me and Gazzy roughly out of our cages. They shoved us into the middle of the room and we clung to each other. The erasers slammed the door and the lights dimmed until it was pitch black.

(**Max**) Fang and I stood in the ring, waiting. Finally, a white coat came into the room and spoke into a microphone that was hooked up to speakers inside of the sparring ring. "You two are going to spar until one of you is no longer conscious. Just think of all the things that have ever gotten you two on each other's nerves. And if you need a little extra motivation, you see those collars you've got on? If I think that you are slacking off then guess what?" Just then, there was an exploding pain in my head and I fell to my knees, holding my head so that chunks of skull wouldn't go flying across the room. I realized that Fang had dropped too. "So, let's get started." The white coat said and I heard the ding of a bell. I crawled over to Fang and slung my arm around his shoulder. I heaved up and together we stood.

(**Max**) "Ok, let's go, enough of the toughing moments." The white coat said ringing the bell again.

Fang shoved my arm away and scowled. Jeez, what was his problem? Then the next thing I knew, Fang had hurled himself at me. I now found myself pinned under Fang. He was sitting on my stomach, holding my arms down with his, and his face was very close to my own. Then he winked at me.

"This is for always ordering me around!" Fang said, just loud enough for the white coat to hear.

I arched my back and threw Fang off of me, "Oh yeah? Well you never even listened!" I shouted back, trying as hard as I could not to laugh. As I did this, I bounced to my feet.

Fang slowly got up and we began circling each other. I bolted forward and launched a kick at Fang's chest that I hoped he would easily block. He did. He grabbed my foot and spun me to the ground. My back hit the mat pretty softly and I immediately swept Fang's legs out from under him. I rolled on top of him, sitting on his stomach and pinning his arms tightly to his body with my knees. I pressed his shoulders to the mat with my hands.

Fang swung his legs up and somehow, managed to hook my arms. Now I was lying on top of Fang and I couldn't hold in my laughter any longer. First a giggle came out and then a full out snort. And that was it for Fang, as soon aas I snorted, we were both rolling around laughing our heads off.

Just as soon as the fun had started, it ended as my electric collar was turned on high and I blacked out.

(**Fang**) I usually try not to show emotion, but Max's snort was too much. I burst out laughing unable to control myself until I herd a small click, like the sound made when you shock your self on a light switch. I looked over at Max to see her lying motionless on the mat, eyes closed.

"Max!" I rushed to her side and pulled her into my lap. I hugged her tightly and kissed the top of her head, not caring if the white coat and erasers saw.

I felt a rough clawed hand on the back of my shirt. Its owner yanked up and I was hoisted at least a foot off of the ground easily by an eraser. "Sorry about your girlfriend. She probably would've dumped you anyways."

Ok, that was it. I started punching and kicking and struggling as hard as I could, hitting any piece of eraser I could find. I must've hit something because I heard an "oof" and I was released. I spun around to face my opponents and automatically I fell into a fighting stance. Both erasers rushed me from different sides. I snapped a high-kick into one's face, as the other grabbed my upper arms and kicked my knees out (A/N kicked the backs of his knees because that makes your legs give out) making me drop to the ground in front of him.

The eraser that I had kicked got up, blood streaming from the side of his head and punched me in the stomach with an enormous emount of force. All of the air in my lungs whooshed out. I bent over, gasping for air and one of the erasers actually sat on my back.

"Why didn't he just shock the little freak?" The eraser on top of me asked.

"I think he wanted him to see what happened to his girlfriend." The other eraser replyed. The one on top of me noded.

The eraser on top of me must have weighed at least 250 pounds. Damn he was heavy. I heaved up as hard as I could and did a summersault. The eraser fell to the ground. I jumped up and siccor kicked the other eraser's neck and he dropped clutching his neck and gagging.

I turned to the white coat at he control pannel. His eyes widdened and he fumbled in his pocket for his remote. Before he had it in his hands I tackled him. We hit the wall and he was out cold. I stud up and pulled the whitecoat with me, then rummaged through his pockets and found the key to the collars. I dropped the whitecoat, quickly unlocked my collar and pitched it at the whitecoat. It hit his forehead and it started gushing blood. Oops. Oh well, serves him right.

I rushed over to Max and quickly removed her shock collar. I put her arm around my shoulders and heaved up. I stood up, Max sagging at my side. Her eyelids fluttered.

"Max, wake up," I looked down at her.

She opened her eyes and moaned. Then she clutched her head with her free arm.

"Ow," was all she said.

I laughed a little. "Can you stand?" I asked her.

"Oh yeah, sure I can stand." She put her feet flat and wobbled.

"We gotta get the flock and get out of here." I said helping Max to the door.

**Ok, so it's taking a lot longer than I expected... um reviews people please. Reviews are what keep me going. (And red bull helps a lil too... lol)**


	14. Growling Birdies Part III

**Growling Birdies Part III**

(**Nudge**) As it turns out, these chicken wire sandals are not only out of season, they also burn the bottom of your feet if you don't do exactly what those stupid whitecoats tell you to do and let me tell you, you better do it perfectly.

They actually had Iggy and me running through this kind of giant hamster maze.

(**Iggy**) This was extremely irritating. Did they not realize that I am, wait for it, BLIND! So while it's my turn to be a giant hamster, I end up running full speed into big, 10 foot walls. Why was I running into them at full speed you may ask? Why to save my feet from being burn to ashes of course!

God, why can't we just break out of here already?

(**Angel**) Once the room had gone dark, it turned horrible. I peered over Gazzy's shoulder and saw the biggest eraser I had ever seen coming at us.

"Gazzy!" I screeched.

We turned to face the horrible monster. We backed up as far as we could against what appeared to be a brick wall. It stopped about five feet from us. Gazzy and I got into our fighting stances like Max had taught us, but the eraser didn't attack us. It turned around and picked something up. Actually, it was a someone and the eraser was holding her by the ankle.

"Max!" Gazzy and I screamed together.

Max was beaten and bloody, just barely conscious. The eraser held her up with one hand and repeatedly started punching her. After two hits, Max was out cold and just hanging there limp while the eraser beat the stuffing out of her.

"No! Let her go!" I yelled and ran strait for the eraser, ready to inflict as much damage as possible even though I probably couldn't hurt him. I braced myself for contact and… I passed right through him. As though he were some sort of hologram.

Gazzy slowly approached him and swiped a hand through his leg and then through Max's head.

I let out a sigh of relief and ran into Gazzy's arms.

(**Max**) I could mostly walk by myself now but I still needed Fang for support. Stupid shock collars, let me put one of those on a white and see just what happens.

Right there, I heard a high pitched scream, "Gazzy!"

Fang and I looked at each other and said in unicen, "Angel."

We quickly headed in the direction the scream had come from.

(**Iggy**) This is the LAST maze. I am sooo not doing any more. You're probably thinking 'hey Ig, you have wings, just fly out of there like the mutant bird kid you are.' Well, there are some complications with that idea. Our wings seem to be strapped to our backs. It doesn't matter though, this is the LAST maze these people will EVER set up. I heard a bell and that meant I had come out of the exit. I could hear Nudge's labored breathing to my right and I went over to stand by her and whispered quietly in her ear, "Get on the left side of the door when I give you the signal."

"Ok." She uttered barely audable.

While I was in the maze, I had 'dropped' several of my smaller explosives in key spots. "Now," I said as I pulled the detinator out of my back pocket. Nudge grabbed my hand and we pressed ourselves as hard as we could against the wall as I pressed the button on the detinator.

(**Fang**) BOOM! Looks like Iggy's out.


End file.
